Quest To Be the Best: Unova
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Ash Ketchum continues his journey to be a Pokemon Master in the Unova region.
1. Chapter 1

**In Unova...**

"Well, Ash, we've finally reached Unova! Does it bring back any good memories?"

"Yeah, memories of constant criticism and food puns."

"I couldn't help myself! Being a connoisseur, food is everything to me!"

"But, being a gym leader, shouldn't battling be important too?"

"I don't really think about battling that much."

"I can see that..."

Ash and Cilan had made it to Unova. No one was waiting for them this time, so Cilan was there to keep Ash company.

"So, how does it feel to be the champion of three regions?"

"It feels fantastic, but just because I'm the champion doesn't mean I'm a Pokemon Master. I have the feeling that to truly be a Pokemon Master, I have to be the champion, complete the Pokedex, and establish unbreakable bonds with each Pokemon I catch."

"That sounds about right...but either way, let's go to Professor Juniper's lab. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

 **In Hoenn...**

 _"Silver, can I speak to you alone?"_

Silver stopped with Umbreon, and gestured to the others that they'll catch up.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I know that Amelia's the spy and all that, but I just hope that Espeon's not in on it."_

 _"That's understandable."_

Up ahead, Amelia and Espeon also stopped.

 _"So, when do we go after Serena?"_

 _"In time. We have to wait for her to get closer to Kanto since she's following Ash. He's in Unova now, so it would be too early."_

 _"Yeah...do you think that-"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Maybe Silver and Umbreon will come with us?"_

 _"..."_

At the question, both Espeon and Amelia blushed. Meanwhile, Silver and Umbreon had caught up.

"All right, let's go!"

 _"Espeon, let's talk about this later."_

Umbreon resumed his position next to Espeon.

 _"Umbreon, walk with me, please,"_ Espeon requested. This time, Umbreon was the one to blush as he and Espeon walked side by side behind their trainers.

 _"So, did you figure out a plan to get Amelia and Silver together?"_

 _"Yeah! At the rate we're walking, we should make it to a Pokemon Center by sunset. After they fall asleep, we can sneak out and collect flowers."_

 _"Wow. Pretty AND smart!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing."_

However, Espeon had clearly heard what Umbreon had said, and a little smile was forming on her face. Simultaneously, Umbreon was turning red.

 _"Let's do it!"_

 **In Unova...**

"OK, Ash, I'm heading back to the gym. Will you be all right?"

"Yep! See ya!"

After Cilan left, Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"He really doesn't know how annoying those food puns are. Anyway, let's get started. I've got Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Pignite right now." With that, Ash was off. Ash made use of a pattern he used in Sinnoh. Every time he went after a Pokemon, he trained up any under evolved Pokemon like his starters. He caught a Patrat, Watchog, Lillipup, Herdier, and Stoutland. As he tried to catch Stoutland, his Snivy evolved into a Servine. When he went after Purrloin and Liepard, the starters gained so much experience that by the end of the battle, they were all fully evolved into Emboar, Samurott, and Serperior. Anyways, in a forest, Ash caught the Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour. He made a mental note to get a leaf, water, and fire stone to evolve them.

 **In Sinnoh...**

It was midnight. This was the time Espeon and Umbreon agreed on to get Amelia and Silver together. However, Espeon was asleep, so Umbreon decided to start without her. He went out and found a flower patch and started collecting. He used a couple of vines to put the flowers in a bunch. After about four hours of collecting, Umbreon started to get tired. His eyes were much redder than they already were and he collected more flowers than he knew what to deal with. He knew he was up late when the sun was starting to come up. He then saw a silhouette in the distance. In his mind, he didn't know what it was, but he thought it was Espeon. He walked up to her, and stared into her blue eyes.

 _"Espeon?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You're so beautiful."_

What happened next made him completely lose it, mentally, of course. The 'Espeon' used Sweet Kiss, and fled. Umbreon became dizzy and saw her run away, and tears started to flow.

" _ESPEON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK!"_

At this point, he was completely hysterical. Little did he know that the Espeon was actually just a Zoroark in disguise, who was laughing at him in the distance. He couldn't stop the tears and he was shattered inside. He hung his head down and went back into the Pokemon Center with the flowers. Luckily, Silver and Amelia were still asleep. He saw the real Espeon and almost started to cry again. He quickly left the flowers next to Amelia, signed it with Silver's name, and ran out. Espeon woke up, and saw him run out of the room in tears. She instantly ran after him. Umbreon turned around and saw Espeon follow him, and ran faster.

 _"Umbreon, what's wrong?"_

" _Why? What did I do to you?!"_

 _"What are you talking about? Umbreon, wait!"_

Both of them had made it to the entrance of the Pokemon Center and ran out. Umbreon was still ahead, Espeon close behind. His eyes were blinded with tears, so he didn't know where he was going.

 _"Umbreon, stop! Tell me what's wrong!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"_

 _"You didn't hurt me!"_

This wasn't enough to make Umbreon stop running. Due to his tears covering his eyes, he ran straight into a tree, head first. The contact now made him hurt physically other than emotionally. He looked up and saw Espeon walk up to him.

 _"Umbreon? Tell me what's wrong."_

 _"You're so beautiful-Espeon..."_

Umbreon fell asleep, with tears rolling down his face. Espeon had a tear rolling down his face herself. Instinctively, she ran back to the Pokemon Center and awoke the trainers. Serena and May ran out immediately, but Amelia stopped Silver.

"Silver?"

"Yes?" Did you leave these flowers for me?"

"Did you leave these flowers for me?"

As she asked the question, she started to blush. Silver stayed silent, while blushing as well, knowing that since he wasn't awake, it was Umbreon's doing.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

She then ran out and Silver followed to see what Espeon wanted. Umbreon was still at the tree he had collided with. Serena, May, and Amelia gasped as Umbreon picked up his partner.

"Silver, is he ok?! What happened?"

 _"Espeon...Espeon..."_

 _"It's ok, buddy! You'll be okay!"_

Espeon couldn't hold back the tears, and started to nuzzle her trainer's leg. Amelia responded by stroking her purple fur.

" _It's ok, Espeon. He's going to be just fine."_

 _"_ Silver," Serena asked, "How did Umbreon get out here?"

"I don't know. But let's go find out."

They walked inside the Pokemon Center, and handed it to Nurse Joy, who allowed Amelia, Espeon, and Silver to come watch Umbreon.

"We found him outside when I could've sworn that he was right next to me last night!" Silver explained.

"Hmmm...we can do something about this bruise, but I have a Pokemon that can help figure out why he was outside."

Nurse Joy then released a Musharna that immediately started to extract Dream Mist from Umbreon. When it was done, she showed the group Umbreon's dreams. Espeon looked on as Umbreon dreamt about the previous night. She saw him leave to pick the flowers for four hours straight until his eyes were bloodshot. That's where Nurse Joy started to piece things together.

"He must have been up so late that he was starting to hallucinate."

Musharna then started to show the part where Umbreon thought he saw Espeon. Espeon blushed as he saw Umbreon call her beautiful and started to tear up when the Pokemon used Sweet Kiss, and Umbreon started to go hysterical. Silver and Amelia looked in shock as he left the flowers next to Amelia and signed it with Silver's name. When they saw Umbreon escape and Espeon chasing him up to that point, they looked on in silence. Espeon, however, had tears flowing down her face, and her face was turning redder and redder every second. Umbreon was starting to stir, and he opened his eyes to see everyone looking at his experience. When he saw Espeon, he blushed again. Espeon noticed he was awake and walked over.

" _Espeon...I'm sorry..."_

 _"Shhh...go back to sleep."_

 _"You're going to leave again, aren't you?! Please, don't leave! I won't go back to sleep unless you promise you won't leave!"_

They noticed Umbreon was awake. He jumped off the table.

 _"Espeon, you're one of the nicest and most beautiful people I've ever met! I just don't want to miss any chance I have of being with you! I won't make any more mistakes!"_

Espeon jumped off of the table and started to go towards Umbreon who was backing away.

 _"Umbreon, calm down!"_

"He didn't get enough sleep," Nurse Joy said, "He's been up all night picking those flowers! I have a theory: the Pokemon that used Sweet Kiss wasn't an Espeon. It was probably a Pokemon that transformed into Espeon. When it fled, he thought it was Espeon leaving him. Musharna, use Hypnosis on Umbreon!"

Musharna flew over to the frantic Umbreon and used Hypnosis to send him to sleep again. Amelia walked over to a sobbing Espeon and picked her up. Nurse Joy walked over and used a Potion on the bruise, which made it instantly go away.

"Umbreon's okay. Just let him get some more sleep."

"Thank you."

They walked out, and found Serena and May waiting for them.

"So? What happened?"

Amelia put Espeon down next to Umbreon and, with Silver, explained what they saw in Musharna's Dream Mist. Espeon lead down next to Umbreon and went to sleep.

 **In Unova...**

Ash was completely exhausted. He stopped in a Pokemon Center and checked his progress. He had one-third of the Unova Pokedex done, and was completely proud of it. He fed his Pokemon and went to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Hoenn...**

Silver, Amelia, May, and Serena stayed another night in the Pokemon Center. Amelia had let Espeon sleep next to Umbreon, who was sleeping deeply after what had happened the previous day. However, Umbreon managed to rise from its deep slumber and looked around the room at the trainers. He then attempted to escape to go for a walk and succeeded. As he walked out, finally having recovered from the morning's events, he realized that he liked Espeon more than he thought, but he wanted to express it in a different way.

 _"Out for a midnight stroll?"_

Umbreon turned around and saw Silver walk towards him.

 _"I just needed to think."_

 _"I understand. Do you have any idea about what happened this morning?"_

 _"Yeah. I lost it, didn't I?"_

 _"A little. Thanks for the flowers."_

 _"It was Espeon's idea, so she should take the credit."_

 _"Well, I still have yet to talk to Amelia, though. Preferably without going crazy."_

Just then, Amelia and Espeon left the Pokemon Center and caught up to Silver and Umbreon. The funny thing is that the two didn't notice that they were right behind them.

 _"Anyway, I hope Espeon doesn't think I'm a freak for going crazy yesterday."_

 _"I don't think so. She seemed pretty concerned about you."_

 _"Tomorrow, you should make a move on Amelia. Why don't you ask what her interests are?"_

 _"I like performing, psychic and dragon Pokemon, and battling."_

Amelia gave away her and Espeon's position, causing Silver and Umbreon to turn around in sheer surprise and embarrassment.

 _"Silver, why don't you walk with me? I need to talk to you. Plus, we can give Espeon and Umbreon some space."_

 _"..."_

As Silver looked into Amelia's purple eyes, she took advantage of him being in his trance and took his hand. They walked off and Umbreon watched. He turned, and saw Espeon silently staring at him. This time, no one blushed.

 _"Umbreon...let me tell you a story."_

Umbreon stayed silent and started to walk with Espeon.

 _"It started when I was a little Eevee. I was carefree and happy, just like any wild Pokemon. I lived peacefully and I had some good friends. But the friend that I liked the most was an Eevee that I called Red. He called me Blue because of my blue eyes. He was a strong and sweet Eevee, yet he was always afraid of embarrassing himself in front of me. One day, something...scary happened. We were living as happy as can be until Team Rocket showed up. They burned our homes down and captured us. My friends and I were terrified, not knowing what life awaited us. However, just when things seemed at its bleakest, Red showed up. He used his strength and speed to free us all. When we thought we were successful, something even scarier happened. As we were celebrating at Team Rocket's departure, he was taken by a boy. He was taken due to the interest of the boy in his fur color. I never saw him again."_

Umbreon's eyes widened as he listened to the story. That Eevee was him; he remembered a cute female Eevee that he called Blue that called him Red. It all added up: just after the incident with Team Rocket, he was taken by Silver, much to the disappointment of Umbreon. However, he was unsure if Espeon figured that out.

 _"Shortly after, I was caught by Amelia and eventually evolved into this."_

 _"I'm really sorry, Espeon."_

 _"Don't be. I think I can find love elsewhere..."_

Espeon smiled slyly and looked at Umbreon, who returned the smile. Meanwhile, Silver and Amelia stopped and sat down at the side of a lake. They both witnessed the water Pokemon playing and exploring the lake and smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"The reason I'm here is not for performing."

Silver feigned a surprised face.

"I'm actually here to sabotage Serena..."

She looked at Silver, who was wearing a stern face. She looked away, feeling that this was something that she had to do, but inside, she felt a little guilty in tricking Serena.

"Why?"

"Just for personal purposes."

"Must be very personal if you told me this much."

"How about this: I'll tell you why if you tell me why you're here."

Silver blushed knowing that if he took that chance, his feelings for Amelia would be revealed. Amelia smiled, knowing that she had backed him into a corner, baiting him with curiosity. He ran his hand through his red hair, feeling nervous.

"Why so nervous?"

"I'm here because-because-"

She got closer to his face.

"Because of what?" she asked softly.

"I came to see-a girl...a stunning one, at that..."

Her lips were inches away from his.

"Mind telling me who?"

"Not at all...if you explain to me why you're trying to sabotage Serena."

Just like that, the tables were turned on Amelia as he successfully used the bait to trap her in a corner. Amelia knew it too; she had a disappointed look on her face and backed away from Silver, who was finally able to breathe, as well as slow down his heart rate. She looked at him cutely and Silver blushed again.

"That's unfair...why won't you tell me?"

"I-I-"

"Can I guess?"

She put her arms around his neck and charmingly smiled, knowing that she baited him again. Silver stayed silent, leaving her to start guessing.

"Is...it..."

As she said those words, she started to play with his red hair, as well as getting close to him again. Silver was trying to resist, but was attracted to her more than ever. Finally, he couldn't fight it anymore. He closed the last remaining centimeters between them, and shared a kiss with Amelia. At that point, neither of them cared about what was going on around them. They didn't even notice that Espeon and Umbreon watching them with a smirk on their faces.

 _"Umbreon...let's give them some space."_

Umbreon agreed and walked off with Espeon.

 **In the Unova region...**

After an entire day of Pokemon collecting, and catching his old friends Keldeo and Victini, Ash had six Pokemon left to collect: the Unova legends. You could imagine his frustration when he realized he had to go back to Hoenn to catch them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Hoenn...**

"I can't believe I have to go all the way back here for six Pokemon!" Ash said angrily. It was early in the morning, four in the morning to be exact. On his way to the ring, he walked past Amelia sleeping on Silver's shoulder in front of a lake that was getting filled with light from the sunrise. Espeon and Umbreon were sleeping on their laps.

"Hmm...if Silver and Amelia are here, then Serena and May must not be far behind."

He went to the Pokemon Center, and, sure enough, found Serena sleeping. He smiled and sat next to her. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and she began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Ash staring at her.

"Ash?"

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to catch Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, and the forces of Nature trio."

"Oh...how'd you find me?"

"Silver and Amelia were outside."

Shocked, Serena jumped up and looked out the window to see Silver and Amelia still asleep. She smirked and Ash read her mind.

"Let's leave them be."

"Aww...but it'll be fun!"

"If we fell asleep at a romantic destination such as that, would you want someone pulling pranks on us?"

"I guess not..."

"Anyway, I came here to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Maybe you can catch a legendary or two while you're there!"

Serena broke out into a nervous sweat.

"We're actually going to battle them?!"

"How else do we catch them?"

Serena stayed silent.

"Come on! It's something you can scratch off of your bucket list."

"Okay...but I get to choose which one I catch."

"Deal."

Serena left May a note, explaining to her where she went and woke Amelia and Silver.

"Oh...hi, Serena. How long were we out here?"

"If you left at midnight, about four hours."

The two blushed.

"Anyway, I'm going with Ash to possibly catch a legendary. Can I meet you in Sootopolis City?"

"Sure, why not-WAIT, YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A LEGENDARY?!"

Serena smiled, jumped onto the back of Gyarados, and flew off.

After Serena left, Amelia wrote a note to May, explaining where they're going, and how they'll meet in Sootopolis City. Afterwards, Amelia, Espeon, Silver, and Umbreon left.

 **At Fabled Cave...**

Serena and Ash had summoned Reshiram and Zekrom, and were in the middle of an intense battle, both with thirty Ultra Balls to use.

"ASH! WHICH ONE DO I CATCH?!"

"That's your choice! Dodge, Pikachu! Serena, when you think you've figured out who you want, throw as many Ultra Balls as you want!"

Serena listened and continued to battle Reshiram. She was using her newly caught Milotic and used Ice Beam to weaken it, until finally, she threw Ultra Balls. On her 15th one, she caught it.

"I CAUGHT IT!"

"Me too! Nice job!"

Just as she caught Reshiram, Ash had just caught Zekrom.

"Now what?"

"We're not done yet."

Just then, the air became increasingly colder, and Kyurem appeared.

"If you want, Serena, you can try to catch it."

"I think I'll watch."

She backed away with her Milotic as she witnessed Ash's Pikachu miss Iron Tail after Iron Tail to weaken Kyurem.

 **Back in Route 116...**

The group of four continued on the route, not with a specific destination in mind.

"You never told me about why you were sabotaging Serena."

"You didn't say which girl was your reason for coming here. But I guess I can tell you. You see, I was actually recruited by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He was banding with the leaders of the evil organizations across the world to take out Ash."

"What do you mean, take out Ash?"

She slid her finger across her throat.

"I mean, take OUT Ash."

Silver gasped, knowing that his dad was actually serious about this.

"But why did you agree to it? You're too nice for that! Plus, you'll ruin any chances of performing again if you get caught!"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"If I didn't do this, he would take Espeon!"

Silver still had a stern face on while hearing this and hugged Amelia.

"If I ever meet him, I'm gonna have some words with him."

"Thanks, but I doubt that'll change."

"Well, I hope you think about changing your mind. If you think that your reputation is more important than the life of the champion being at stake, I won't stop you from going through with this. But don't forget, you'll have to deal with losing everything dear to you. Maybe even Espeon."

She stayed silent.

"I hope you think about it."

Umbreon walked with Espeon, listening to the entire conversation.

 _"Espeon, are you ok?"_

 _"To tell you the truth, I would feel much better when Amelia says that she told Giovanni that she quit."_

 _"I understand fully why she's doing this. If it were Silver, I'd go through with it too."_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm sure she'll do the right thing, for her sake and yours."_

 _"Thank you, Umbreon."_

 **In a Pokemon Center...**

"Ok, so that should complete the Unova Pokedex. Thanks for your help in both catching them and trading with me, Serena. You should keep the legendaries you caught; you earned it."

"Thanks, but next time, I highly suggest we don't fly headfirst into a lighting cloud."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"No worries. It was kind of fun, though."

"Thanks! Do you want to come with me to see me beat Iris?"

"I can't. I promised to meet Amelia and May in Sootopolis City so we can get advice from Wallace on how to beat Lisia."

"I understand. I can drop you off there, if you want."

She held up a Poke Ball that had Tornadus inside.

"I think I can manage."

They shared a kiss, and Ash headed back to Unova. There, he actually conquered the Elite Four without losing a single Pokemon. Then, with a Unova-style team, besides Pikachu, they climbed a staircase that led to Iris.

"Well, if it isn't Champion Ash. Let's cut the jokes short and get into the battle."

"That's what I want to hear."

 **In Kanto...**

"Giovanni, what happens if Silver persuades Amelia to not sabotage Serena?"

"Well, Cyrus, let me tell you, I'd be extremely disappointed in my son. In fact, if that's what it comes to...he's not going to like what comes next."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Hoenn...**

Amelia sat alone, thinking about what Silver said to her. She wondered if she was heartless enough to give up an innocent girl and boy's life to evil just so she can protect her reputation.

"I think it's time to-"

Then Silver walked over and sat down next to her.

"I think it's time I told you another secret."

Amelia tried not to look at Silver as he spoke.

"You know how you were talking about Giovanni?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"What if-I told you I was somehow related to him?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Like, personality-wise? Because if that's true, you're not like him at all-"

"I'm his son."

Her shocked face turned into full-blown surprise. With that face came a tear or two.

"You're-kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

However, Silver kept the same stern expression, showing that he was completely serious.

"But how?! You're not like him at all! You're smart and caring! When I saw Giovanni, he seemed to always be strict and angry."

"Just because I'm not like him now doesn't mean I wasn't like him then..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story."

"..."

"When I was younger, I was, as you could say, an 'evil' person. In the Johto region, I stole a starter from Professor Elm's lab. I was actually proud of myself, and I was ready to train it. That is, until I meet someone. He went by the name of Gold. He's currently the champion of the Johto region. Anyway, I really didn't care about anyone or about what happened to the world. All I knew was that I wanted to be as awesome as my dad. I wanted everyone to respect me and I gained their respect by force. I took things by force, sometimes even resorting to theft. But as I watched Gold and how he truly had a heart for Pokemon, as well as gained more respect by doing the right thing, I got jealous. And that respect he got was genuine respect. I tried to see how he did it through battling, and although he rarely spoke, he told me a lot about it. When I finished my journey, I gave my starter back to Professor Elm, despite being fully evolved. He let me keep it, though, saying it took guts to admit to mistakes, especially serious ones, such as theft. When I left the lab that day, there's something I felt: what respect truly felt like. I felt no more need to be evil or seek revenge. When I told my father he thought I was joking. So, as a result, he had me involved in every scheme he made."

"Wow..."

"Anyway, that's my story. Basically, what I'm saying is that although you were assigned a purpose, it's your choice to go through with it. I was raised unlike normal people: I stole and I disrespected people, but, I was lucky enough to have someone make me rethink my entire purpose and change my path, no matter what others will think of me."

"..."

"Let's get moving. We have to drop you off in Sootopolis City."

They continued to walk and Amelia started to think.

 _"Maybe he's right..."_

 _"Who's right?"_

 _"Silver...I think he's right."_

 _"Does that mean-"_

 _"Yes...it does. I'm not doing Giovanni's work."_

Amelia walked with a happy but determined face, now that she realized she had the option to free herself of Giovanni's spell. Suddenly, they heard a quick rustle in the grass. Umbreon stood ready for battle and waited for its opponent. It was just a Drowzee crossing the path. They breathed a sigh of relief, but too soon. Just then, the Drowzee used Hypnosis and put the four to sleep. A man walked out of the grass.

"Giovanni? They're right here. Understood. Drowzee, use Psychic."

The Pokemon picked up the four and followed the man away. Meanwhile, back in Kanto, Giovanni was watching the entire thing unfold.

"Oh, son..."

He put a shock stick in his pocket.

"I didn't want it to come to this..."

 **In Sootopolis City...**

Serena was sleeping alone with her Pokemon by her side. She had gone to the Sootopolis Gym and gained some helpful advice on how to defeat Lisia. While she was sleeping, she heard the door open and thought it was either Amelia or May, so she got up to greet them. However, the person was more muscular and had a Gengar by its side. Before she could scream for help, the man had its hand over her mouth and commanded Gengar to use Hypnosis, thus putting her to sleep.

"Giovanni? It's Archie. Yeah, yeah, I've got her. Now can I stop for Slowpoketail? Finally. I'll meet you back in Kanto."

 **In Unova...**

Haxorus, Iris' last Pokemon, had fallen to Ash's Pikachu once again. Iris was more enraged as ever as Ash celebrated his victory over the champion of the Unova region.

"I'm sure you know where to go from here."

She then stomped down the stairs and exited the Pokemon League. Ash manually rode the elevator to the top floor and recorded his name in Unova history. While Ash was on his way down, however, he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

 _"Ash?"_

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"It's Delphox."_

 _"What's wrong? You sound worried."_

 _"Remember Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Lysandre, and Ghetsis?"_

 _"Yes, the leaders of every organization I shut down. Why?"_

 _"They've kidnapped us! Serena is still sleeping because Gengar used Hypnosis!"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I think we're going to Kanto...I don't know the exact location."_

 _"Let me know when you get there. I'm on my way."_

Ash knew that he had to put his quest on hold. He released his Gyarados and flew straight back to his homeland.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
